


Pike/Kirk

by flatbear (duffnstuff)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: BDSM, Fanart, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duffnstuff/pseuds/flatbear





	Pike/Kirk

  



End file.
